borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:95.237.178.88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Category:Lilith Builds page. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 10:19, May 22, 2011 lilith build your lilith build template was moved to your talk page, cap'n. the page it was originally featured on was simply a "category" to organize similar builds pan-wiki. from here you may do what you like with the content, perhaps a username/subpage to showcase your builds. 18:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) This build is meant to attain a powerful balance. Coupling high damage output, self-sustainment, and survivability. This is best coupled with a Double Anarchy/Maliwan Hellfire and Merc/Firefly class mod. The hellfire is more than enough to take out any enemies very quickly minus Fire elites, even then you can make quick work of them, but it would be more practical to make a quick switch to a double anarchy or something. The Merc mod gives you your infinite ammo along with SMG damage boost, with skill plusses it can also easily max spark/girlpower/quicksilver up to 5/5 or higher. The 5 skill points in Resilience can just as easily go into Radiance or split between them depending on which you feel you need most. Skill breakdown: Control: -Mind Games: Easily the best CC skill particularly with SMG. If necessary you can equip D.Arnarchy, spray and pray, and daze an entire group, then switch to Hellfire to mow them down one by one. More effective than striking in that you can use it from any range, better than D.Entrance because you can use it constantly without relying on phasewalk. 4/5 is plenty, but if you prefer you can sacrifice a point in HtG or Girl Power to max it. -Diva+Girlpower: This should be obvious +25% shield cap. and about 3% shield regen per kill. With +3 Merc mod that gets up to 7% or Firefly and increase your shield another 15%. Your shield will rarely fall and if they do... -Innerglow+Hard-to-Get: Phasewalk every 23 seconds, coupled with Hit&Run for extended duration you can heal a majority of your health. Add Blackout on top of that and you can phasewalk even more often. Behind an almost unwaivering shield, health should never be a legitimate concern. (Note: In a boss battle Girlpower/Blackout don't come into play, keep Transfusion grenades on hand incase things get sticky, but as long as you can phase out, bosses shouldn't give too much trouble.) Elemental: Quicksilver: Faster firing rate means higher chance to daze, means more CC. Obviously this also ups your damage output. 5+/5 w/ Merc mod. Spark: Higher elemental effect chance means if you need to phase out to heal, you're still melting faces with DoT, even if you're not phased out, more direct elemental damage means much higher damage output. 5+/5 w/ Merc/Firefly mod. The next 5 points is just to bridge to Phoenix. You can interchange them between these 4 skills depending on what you feel you need the most. Intuition is good for leveling. Resilience for defense. Radiance if you like that sort of thing. Phoenix: Besides looking pretty cool, phoenix can be incredibly useful. Besides adding fire to every attack. It gives immolation. The best way to utilize this is to get in the crowd and blast things up close and personal. With a Maliwan Hellfire and Firefly mod you'll turn your enemies to ashes in a heartbeat. Assassin: Slayer: Obvious choice if you get up close and personal, or you're a good aim. Shred through baddies. Hit&Run: The important point here is the Phasewalk extension. Goes hand in hand w/ Inner Glow. (That's an extra 28% health regen per Phase) High velocity: Increase projectile speed, and bullet damage. Obvious for damage output. Projectile speed just means the enemy will have a harder time dodging whatever you throw their way. Consider the Eridean Cannon here, almost becomes viable. Blackout: Excellent to enable you to phasewalk (heal/run through) almost without delay. Phase out, run to a group of weak baddies, phase out, and so on. Great for powering through areas, or just keeping your health at a cozy 100%. Some notes to this. Girl Power: While I reccomend this build, you can also do without Girl Power considering your shield has a fast recharge, it'll just charge while you phasewalk. HtG/Blackout: Depending on your personal preference you can tweak these accordingly. I prefer the more reliable cooldown reduction of HtG, also for boss fights. But if you'd prefer more or less points in one or the other, go for it. Mods/Weapons: I typically pair my mods with my weapons with my opposition. Any weapon type will work with this build. Preferring elemental though. If you want to use a corrosive weapon then by all means use plaguebringer. I'd just reccomend keeping a good SMG and Merc mod on you at all times. This is in case your favorite corrosive combat rifle runs out of ammo, you always have a backup with unlimited ammo. Likewise for noobs, don't rely soully on one element type or you'll get ravaged by something with high resistance to it. However in general I found that with a Maliwan Hellfire, even fire resistant enemies were felled with little trouble. -by: yung_noleus